


Cartography - Yuuri Week 2017 Day One

by hazelandglasz



Series: Yuuri Week 2017 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Neck Kissing, Terra Incognita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: There are many ways to embark on a new journey. Relationships? That’s the most intriguing of them all.





	Cartography - Yuuri Week 2017 Day One

As much as Viktor insists that this is all very new to him, he has no idea how out of his depth Yuuri feels 99% of the time.  
This.  
This relationship.  
This whole idea of not carrying the world on his shoulders alone.  
This is very much “Terra Incognita” for him--he felt less out of his element the first time he traveled to Europe, where everything is so different than home.  
The journey of finding his footing with Viktor’s … larger than life energy, bigger than Earth love is one of discovery.  
“What are you doing?”  
Viktor looks over his shoulder, trying to meet Yuuri’s eyes. Yuuri straightens up, wiggling until he finds a balance as he straddles Viktor’s thighs.  
“Mapping you,” he replies softly. “The sun made you freckle.”  
“It did not.”  
Yuuri traces his fingers from one gold dot to another. “Hm-hm.”  
Viktor chuckles and rests his head on his arms. “Are you having fun, at least?”  
Yuuri contemplates it. He traces his name--not the kanji, that would be too much of a coincidence if Viktor’s freckles spelled his name in Japanese, but finding random European letters, that’s less weird--, hearts, love, repeated over, and over again.  
“More fun than ever before.”  
“‘m glad.”  
Yuuri bends over, pressing a kiss to the nape of Viktor’s neck.  
Like planting a flag on a new continent.  
For me to discover.  
“Yuuri?”  
“Hm?”  
“Stop that, it tickles--Yuuri!”  
“Hmm?”  
“Did I tell you how much I love you today?”  
Yuuri lies down, blanketing Viktor with his body. “I believe you said as much over breakfast.”  
“Oh, so a lifetime ago!” Somehow, Viktor manages to roll over in spite of Yuuri lying on him, and they end up on their sides.  
Viktor’s hand cups Yuuri’s cheek, and he stares and stares and stares.  
“What are you doing?”  
Viktor’s smile turns impossibly softer. “Falling in love all over again.”  
Yuuri is pretty sure his cheeks heat under Viktor’s touch and gaze. “Viktor …”  
“I’m not being melodramatic,” Viktor says, down to a whisper. “Every time I see you, it’s like I see a new side of you.”  
“A new land to explore?”  
Viktor’s hand slides to rest on his collarbone. “A new land to explore in--hmph.”  
Whatever was going to be said is forgotten in a kiss.


End file.
